Zero
Zero also known as The Master Black Smith, is The Moderator of Lucid AdventureEpisode 77 and one of the main antagonists of the series. She started out as a mere tool without an identity that was used to create the world that Roy Han envisioned but after her research of the human world, she somehow changed. She was responsible for resetting Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats and is currently trying to regain her former power to destroy Lucid Adventure and the Real World.Episode 142 Appearance Image Gallery MB1.jpg zero1.jpg Zero28.jpg Zero26.jpg|Episode 104 Nightmare Mode - Zero1.jpg Zero29.jpg Zero4.jpg|Zero defeating Lazie (Episode 9) Choco Pork Stew Zero.jpg Reveal.jpg zero22.jpg|(Episode 49) Bug HCLW.jpg Zero as Umai1.jpg|Zero Disguised as BJ Umai (Episode 47) MB2.jpg Master Black Smith Main Picture.jpg zero24.jpg|Zero in The Origin (Episode 74) Zero3.jpg|The Master Blacksmith making a weapon (Episode 90) Zero25.jpg|Episode 103 Personality Originally, Zero was a mere tool without an identity that created the world of Lucid Adventure the way Roy Han had envisioned. During Zero's research into the human world, whatever she saw changed and she became independent and was no longer the Zero of old. She wants to destroy Lucid Adventure so that it does not become corrupted as the real world.Episode 108 Zero is willing to do anything to achieve her goal of destroying Lucid Adventure. She uses the power of Nightmare to entice other characters into unknowingly helong her to achieve her goal such as Rigos and Sam Han. She has targeted several characters that she feels might be a threat to her in future such as Hardcore Leveling Warrior and perhaps Lazie. She is extremely conniving, using disguises to get close to her targets such as HCLW or using harmless attacks against Sword Master in order to get close to him to inflict a curse. She is very sadistic and loves the sound made when the bodies of other characters are pounded by her to create weapons. She resents people that are rude to her as seen when she severely beat HCLW for calling her a bitch. She also seems to get a kick out of defeating opponents that have a long winning streak and will do anything to win no matter the means. Relationships The Gods Sword Master At first Zero simply did everything that Roy Han asked but after collecting data from the real world and seeing human beings true nature she changed forever. She despises Roy Han for overlapping the real world with Lucid Adventure and thinks he is extremely arrogant.Episode 90 She has been planning to kill him ever since. After transferring all of her powers to Sword Master, she tried to kill him with swords she made based on data from the real world but she was swiftly defeated by the almighty being. This was revealed to be a decoy as she wanted to get close enough to him to spread a curse through his body that will end Lucid Adventure. Although Sword Master managed to stop the curse by cutting off his own hand, Zero achieved her aim as Sword Master no longer completely controlled Lucid Adventure and was slowly dying from the curse in the real world. Zero is still trying to develop weapons that is capable of killing him and is using the hand he cut off to test her weapons. God of Combat Although the exact nature of their relationship has not been revealed, It seems they are not on good terms. He informed his Father that Zero wanted to kill him and also is aware that Zero was behind Rigos attack on him.Episode 41 God of Combat is also aware that Zero and God of Blessing were in contacts with each other.Episode 109 God of Blessings Zero talked God of Blessings into helping Giga. She is using his desire to be the next God to achive her own goals. It is unclear if he knows about this. God of Death It appears that Zero and God of Death are working together as Team The Ultimate Healer were using Nightmare and also were backed by God of Death during the PvP.Episode 135Episode 147 Nightmare Nightmare No Name Seeds Giga Zero is using Giga's desire to control Lucid Adventure to manipulate them as a hole. She convinced God of Blessings to work with Giga and she most likely created Nathan Han's Dagger. Sam Han Zero first met Sam Han during his character's creation many years ago. She saw that he desired to replace his father and gave him the personal attribute, Oedipus, to enable him to kill him in Lucid Adventure. Over many weeks, she sent him substances that did not exist in the real world through the Lucid Adventure App. Zero is using his desire for power to manipulate him into doing her bidding. She is pretending to be 'controlled' by him while in fact she is the one controlling him. Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Zero is responsible for HCLW reset at the start of the series. She saw Hardcore Leveling Warrior as a big threat to her plans to destroy Lucid Adventure. He was one of the biggest oppositions during The Very First War when he helped suppress the Guild_Nightmare.Episode 3Episode 43 After becoming the #1 Ranker, HCLW was on the cusp of reaching an even higher realm which would have made him an even bigger threat to her plans so she depowered him.Episode 92 She told him that he would go crazy trying to find him. She believes that HCLW like most humans, does not belong in Lucid Adventure.Episode 49 Rigos One year ago, Zero used Rigos thirst for challenges to entice him with the power of Nightmare. She manipulated him into fighting the God of Combat. Although Zero could be seen in 'Zero's Memory', a piece of memory deeply embedded in Rigos' mind,Episode 44 It seems Rigos is unaware of her true identity as he didn't recognise her name when it was mentioned by God of Combat. Lazie Within a year ago, Zero attacked Lazie in order to acquire his Horns to use for her weapons. After handing Lazie his first ever defeat, she sealed him in the 3rd floor of Black Magic Dungeon and said he might he might see her again if he endured. Sad Smile As Sad Smile is a dog of Giga, Zero gave him HCLW's Golden Gauntlet and Boots and told him to give it to his followers. Sad Smile appears to be unaware of her true identity.Episode 98 Skills & Abilities Overview As one of the two fundamental beings in Lucid Adventure's stability alongside Roy Han, Zero is one of the most powerful characters in Lucid Adventure. She is a God that helped Roy Han create the world of Lucid Adventure and had half the core of Lucid Adventure stored within her core before she destroyed it. Zero seems to be the origin of Nightmare, a power that corrupts as well as grants extraordinary buffs to both players and NPC. Zero is able to create and use 'bug weapons' that have fraudulent stats in combat. She is strong enough to overpower Tac even when disguised as BJ Umai. Zero was also powerful enough to defeat the undefeated Great Demon, Lazie, without seemingly suffering any damage and sealing him in a dungeon. She was fast enough to dodge Light's attack when disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior, a feat that had only been achieved by a few people in Giga. She was strong enough to fight equally or even be at an advantage against a 50% Nightmarized Hardcore Leveling Warrior. She was able to take his ultimate skill that had an attack power of 99999, All-In, head on confidently without suffering any damage and was said to be holding back by Choco Bibi. Fighting Style Zero has been shown to favoured close and mid range combat, utilising multiple swords to attack and stab opponents. She has used disguises to make her targets lower their guard before she strikes a killer blow. Master Blacksmith Her sword craftsmanship is revered in Lucid Adventure, as Sad Smile was eager to get a hand one of her swords. She created 39 swords in total. She is the creator of the Paralyzing Dagger. She is able to create 'bug' weapons that are capable of defying the laws of Lucid Adventure and even deleting players avatars from the world. She is currently trying to craft a weapon capable of killing Roy Han. Intelligence As a 'God' and former Moderator of Lucid Adventure, Zero is extremely knowledgeable about the world and possibly knows the weakness of every player. She knew the Hardcore Leveling Warrior stats would reset back to 1 if he was died, which surprised him. She seems to know the secret of the Dark Skill Window as she alluded that Light was close to the secret. Real World Effect Through some unknown method, Zero is able to transport Items from Lucid Adventure to the real world. She was able to send Sam Han a diamond and other materials not found in the Real World through the Lucid Adventure App.Episode 104 Shape shifting Zero has the ability to disguise herself as other characters, as she was able to disguise herself as Choco Pork Stew, Hardcore Levelling Warrior and BJ Umai. Her disguise did not allow her to mimic BJ Umai's archery prowess, as noted by Tac. Even when disguised as BJ Umai, she was still able to overpower Tac but had to shed the disguise to engage Hardcore Levelling Warrior in battle. Avatars After Zero's head was cut off by Roy Han, he gave it to Sam Han who had it analyzed and is still in possession of it. seems like she is able to fight in avatars that resemble her original body such as when she fought Hardcore Leveling Warrior twice as well as Lazie. . The mechanics behind this have not been revealed as of yet. Skill Tree * [[Murder of God|'Murder of God']]: Zero summons 1000s of swords to attack the target. She used it on Roy Han but it had no effect on his divine flesh. * Core Destroyer: Zero is able to spread a curse that is capable of destroying both her and Roy Han's core which will bring an end to Lucid Adventure. Although Roy Han managed to stop the curse from spreading, it still spread and is somehow affecting him in the real world. * [[Moonlight Slash|'Moonlight Slash']]: Zero used this skill to delete Silla's character during the Preliminary Round while disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior. * Teleportation: While disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Zero was able to instantaneously teleport after jumping off the edge of a cliff. Items ]Armor * [[Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon|'Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon']]: Breastplate of the Golden Armor set. Effect unknown. Taken from HCLW. * [[Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon|'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon']]: Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. Taken from HCLW and contaminated by Nightmare. Zero gave it to Sad Smile to give to his followers. * [[The Jeweled Belt Of The Third King|'The Jeweled Belt Of The Third King']]: Effect unknown. Taken from HCLW * [[Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon|'Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon']]: Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. Taken from HCLW and contaminated by Nightmare. Zero gave it to Sad Smile to give to his followers. Ornaments * [[The Memory of Cintamani|'The Memory of Cintamani']]: The Head ornament of the Golden Armor Set. Effects unknown. Taken from HCLW and contaminated with Nightmare. It somehow ended up in the hands of a wanderer. Weapons Zero Made Weapons * [[Needle|'The 6th Sword - Needle']]: ' * [[The Sword of Avarice|'The 16th Sword - The Sword of Avarice]]: ' * [[Guillotine|'The 30th Sword - Guillotine]]:' * [[Paralyzing Dagger|'Paralyzing Dagger]]: ' A weapon regarded as Zero's one and only failure. This weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. * [[Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths|'The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths]]:' * [[The Sword of Doom's Day|'The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day]]:' * [[The Devil's Sword|'The 38th Sword - The Devil's Sword]]:' * [[The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie|'The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie]]: 'A ritual dagger made from the stolen horn of Lazie and cobalt ores. Its damage is low because it is meant to be used for rituals. It did not make the master blacksmith's hidden pieces. However, it increases dark skill levels by +3 and grants the owner immunity to curses Other Weapons * [[Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths|'The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths]]: '''A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. Zero took it from HCLW, but lost it during the Subjugation Round after she was "defeated" by HCLW. * '''Brown Bow: Zero wielded a brown bow when disguised as BJ Umai. As pointed out by Tac, her archery skills were not as good as Umai's which led to her overpowering Tac with the arro at close combat. Demonic Items * Demon's Horns with a Grudge x 2: '''A pair of Horns Zero took from Lazie after defeating him. She used it to make The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie and The 38th Sword - The Devil's Sword. '''Divine Items * [[God's Hand (Item)|'God's Hand']]': '''The hand which God cut off himself to prevent Zero's curse from spreading. Zero is trying to create weapons that can kill God and is using his hand as a test to see if any of the weapons can penetrate his divine flesh. History Background Zero was created when Roy Han's program fused with The God's Toy. She became the Moderator of Lucid Adventure. . She was actually a god used as an identity-less tool. She analyzed Roy's data and created his body while granting him his great abilities while she helped create the world Roy Han wished for. When Roy logged onto a network to extract more data to fill his head, zero gained more independence. Since Roy was human, he couldn't fully create a world with every object and order. In order to do so, he had to extract data everywhere to fill the gaps such as internet and the memories in people's dreams in order to create it but during this process, the research changed zero completely. She ceased to be herself and sought to kill Roy. Many years before, after the beta testing phase, she met Sam Han where she said that it's not a game world and thatt he is in a sub space connected through his consciousness. She reasons that they will both need each other and said that even if Sam acted stoic, he knows he's an heir. She then granted him his personal attribute "Oedipus" which she reasons is the power to kill Roy. Sam tried to call it a farce but Zero explains that she knows his lust for power and wealth and offered him a diamond which she says is a fraction of what he coud gain from her. Sam hand logged in after getting a diamond and granted him materials that aren't in the real world which made him realize that he can rule the real world using the game world. The truth was that zero was using him and Giga in order to orchestrate the death of Roy and the end of Luid Adventure. Eventually, she confronted him and tried to fight him. She used the skill called the Murder of God to summon countless weapons to attack Roy which he found reckless due to the fact she knew he was invulnerable. She was quickly defeated and Roy questioned how she found those weapons if they don't exist in Lucid adventure. It wasn't his story so when he asked why, she smiled and fell into his arms. Roy said it was pointless to fight him if she already gave him all her power which she responds that she knew that the weapons wouldn't so much as scratch him yet didn't eliminate the possibility that she could end the world. She pierced herself which shocked Roy and explained that she didn't want Lucid Adventure to end up as corrupt as the real world and since both her and Roy were cores of this world, one of their deaths can spark the end of lucid adventure . She decided to share the fate with Roy and touched his hand to spread a curse which made Roy realize that she wasn't trying to kill him but to destroy his core which will end Lucid Adventure. Roy cuts off his own hand to stop the curse from spreading. He wasn't going to let her end the world thus used lacerate to split her in half while knowing that the core was in her head. He used his God's Skill to stop her core from being destroyed , but he spat out blood while zero retorted by saying that her core was already destroyed while as a severed head. She found it hilarious that he sacrificed himself to save her , but while he slowly dies, the world will die at that same rate. Ever since then ,she's been using Sad Smile, Giga and even the Ultimate Healer Team by creating Nightmare weapons in order to achieve her objective. She kept Roy's hand as a way to test out her weapons. Within a year before the start of the series, Zero defeated Lazie and took both of his horns. She then proceeded to seal him in the Black Magic Dungeon.Episode 9 Plot Defeating The Number 1 Zero, under the disguise of Choco Pork Stew, managed to sneak up on Hardcore Levelling Warrior when his guard was down and give him a critical hit with the Paralyzing Dagger, before proceeding to beat him up and then disarm him of his high level items. She then left him to be killed by the Zombie Dragon.Episode 1 Combat Tournament Zero disguised herself as Hardcore Levelling Warrior, and stabbed Master Swordsman twice with the The Sword of Dooms Day. That left Master Swordsman unable to compete in the first two rounds of the Combat Tournament. She then entered the first round of the Combat Tournament, permanently killing Silla and other people. She critically injured Bamboo Spear Man before fighting Light and purposefully jumping off the edge of a cliff after he was about to use some unknown skill. She managed to disguise herself as BJ Umai in the second round of the Combat Tournament, and ends up engaging Tac in a one-on-one fight and overwhelms him (Reference before engaging in Hardcore Levelling Warrior in a PvP.) She then reveals her identity, which enrages Hardcore Levelling Warrior to the point that he uses Nightmarization to try and defeat her. She summons the The Sword of Avarice to clash with Hardcore Levelling Warrior's ultimate skill, All-In, which had an attack power of 99999. The clash of both their weapons creates an explosive dome. When the smoke cleared, Zero was gone, and Hardcore Leveling Warrior states that he missed her. Notes & Trivia * Zero made her first appearance in Episode 1. She was first referred to as ''The Master Black Smith by Sad Smile in Episode 8. Her real name was revealed to be Zero in Episode 41 and confirmed by HCLW as Zero in Episode 45. * It appears that she cannot mimic other classes effectively as she was unable to show the same archery prowess as BJ Umai when disguised as him. * Zero's role as the moderator of Lucid Adventure is the equivalent of a Gamemaster, who acts as an organizer, officiant for regarding rules, arbitrator, and moderator for a MORPG. References Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Category:Gods Category:Speculation